Shuttle Up
by Izzy-Neko
Summary: Ever wanted to try universal travel? Just get a siren to do some gazzy shit and throw you into a cancer-creating machine! I'm kidding. Don't actually do that. But if you could do that, and you could travel to another universe- any universe, would you choose Borderlands by any chance? How about the Pre-sequel? Where all the cool moon crap happens. Oc. More Genres ofc. Jack, Tim, A&S
1. Chapter 1

Shuttle Up

Chapter one

 _Hi guys, this is Izzy-Neko coming at you loud and proud! This is my first published Borderlands story so, truth be told, I'm kinda nervous. ^-^;;_

 _I'd love to hear what you think of every chapter so please don't be shy to tell me, okay!_

 _I'll try my best to answer any questions you have about the story or myself, cannot wait to hear from you all!_

 _Read to the end! ;)_

* * *

Title name: Literally thrown in

* * *

Sunny was not the word usually used to describe London- or England in general. But the month of May was choosing this Saturday afternoon to turn heads and bring out the early summer wear of these Englishmen... and women. It had cooled down since mid-day, hitting twenty-five degrees now with the sun hiding behind the odd cloud in the sky.

Scarlet was bravely bracing the sun with denim shorts on, the off the shoulder shirt provided her with little comfort as the mass amount of uncovered skin in front of her left her feeling awkward. Especially when two of the most revealed girls here were her two older sisters.

Grace laid meters to her left, sunbathing on a beach towel on her front as she left her entire back uncovered with only her red bikini bottoms on. Long brown hair pulled up and lying along her neck gracefully. Pun intended.

Next was Abigale, walking towards the two with bottles of water in hand while sporting her skin-tight frilly pink swimsuit. It hugged her curves in the right places, leaving Scarlet feeling out of place and awkward as her two sisters who were filled out compared to herself; even though they were all in their adult years with Scarlet just turning nineteen today.

Even though she was just hitting adulthood, the pressure of it all was almost unbearable but like others her own age. You just had to grit your teeth and smile like it wasn't a five-ton boulder crushing your insides, acid down your throat and the building urge to scream your lungs out at random parts of the day.

Today was a day to relax, yet the main thing on her mind was the new things she would be tasked with from now on. Like getting a part-time job as she studied at her college, looking for a relationship so she would have someone to move out within a year and trying her best to stay off the antidepressants like everyone else her age was on.

"Honey bun you've barely touched your sandwich," Abigale said with a small nudge against Scarlet's shoulder, snapping the young woman out of her daze looking back to her sister. Pushing a couple of short brown bangs out of her eyes, she smiled past the bad thoughts in her head. "Something wrong? Not in the birthday mood yet?"

"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry," the teen fidgeted on the sand, taking a sip of the nearby water bottle as she could feel the stares of her sister around her. "I don't feel any older but I feel... more stressed, if you know what I mean."

"Nope," Grace hummed, kicking her feet in the water bucket with a quick whip of her long brown hair. The youngest sister winced, closing her eyes. "Whoops. Sorry, love," after receiving a glare from both of her sisters, she gave them a sheepish grin. "Baby, I'm twenty-one which is the age to just enjoy life and... ya know, chill."

"And nineteen is the age to overthink everything," with a small sigh, Scarlet tugged her oversized sunglasses back onto her face while standing up, grabbing her blue studded bag. "I'm gonna to head home."

"But we just got here- plus Uncle Lee said he'd be here within the hour," the eldest spoke up with a slight tug of her swimsuit, pulling out the sunken in fabric as her youngest sister only shook her head. "Then... at least head back over here in an hour."

"Sure. I just need to cool my head a bit," with a small wave back to her sisters, Scar headed down the road home as the beating sun to giving her a headache. Truthfully, everything and everyone was giving her a headache the size of the moon. The job market sucked and it wasn't even her fault- and everyone older than her blamed her generation for everything including their own damn problem. What she wouldn't give to be born just ten years earlier- when you could just walk into a job without needing ten years of experience or connections to the thousands of people with power. It totally sucked to be of the nineteen-ninety babies.

With a small growl, the brunette pushed over the front door to her home and kicked off her dirtied sandals resisting the urge to shower when she knew she'd be heading back to the beach within the hour. Instead, locked the door behind her with a sigh and stepped further into her home.

"Oof! Woof woof!" The pitter patter of tiny paws pulled her out of thought, giving the little corgi at her feet a small pet. The tiny pup rushed to follow her to the kitchen on his tiny legs like a mini black and white flash, a girly giggle escaped her when he tripped mid-sprint.

"Okay-okay Jack. I'll give you a treat- how does a carrot sound?" she giggled, grabbing a baby carrot for her baby with a swing of the fridge door, making him sit before presenting him with the tiny carrot for the barely five-month-old pup. "Good boy," the student grinned, pouring some fresh water into his bowl before heading to the cooler to her right.

After grabbing a quick bottle of H2O, Scar headed to her room turning the stereo on as she entered, sounds of Fallout boy rocking her room as she glanced between her computer and Xbox One. She chuckled as her pup took the long route up the books by her bed to get up onto it.

"The Pc has a keyboard," she paused, turning to her flat screen against her wall as it stood proudly over half the size of her; even though she was only five-foot-three. "But the Xbox has a bigger TV... What kind of a contest is that," she smiled to herself, turning the small beast on while making herself comfortable on her beanbag holding her controller eagerly as it came to life. Looking through her short list of games, she chose the last one she played, a light smile tugging on her lips as the familiar music overlapped the rock around her.

Her room was fairly normal in teenage/adult respects. Posters of her favourite games on her walls along with Korean and Japanese boy bands, the odd plush or two on top of her many DVDs and games as they were neatly stacked in a bookcase. Her single bed lie under her window with her busts alarm clock by her side along with the mass amount of college textbooks by the side of her bed.

"Timothy. Or ClapTrap," A light chuckle left her as she got to the starting screen, skipping the opening scene and heading straight to 'new game'. A deep sigh left her chest as she half-ignored the next opening again. It was the same every time and after completing the game Xs amount of times now, the teen-almost-adult was bored to death of the rocket scene.

Scarlet took another sip of her drink, shifting in her seat as she looked between her favourite annoying robot and her favourite handsome geek. Her favourite was the hated-yet-overly-loved Handsome Jack so when the doppelganger DLC came out she almost screamed with joy. As she got to know the character, the more she found the little nerd more adorable. Especially his love for kittens like herself. A close third was ClapTrap, a robot she loved to hate and belittle.

A small rattle came from down the hallway from her room, making her jolt and glance over her shoulder to the door, automatically assuming it was one of her sisters seeing as this was a large seaside bungalow and everything could be heard from one side of the house to the other. Something the three had proudly inherited from their late parents. Her green eyes darted to the old, barely functioning clock above her door as it read '16:28' barely fifteen minutes since she had left the beach. Just what could they be needing now?

It took her a moment to find her feet, standing up with a small grunt as her body was not made for physically activity. It hated every second of it.

"I'm in my room!" she yelled to the door while grabbing her bottle of water, taking a sip before heading to it but paused when she noticed the handle turning.

Taking a step back, she waited for one of her sisters to enter but the lady who did was nothing either of them- or anyone she knew at all. Her stomach dropped seeing the unknown woman, frowning as the pale, almost albino woman stared straight at her unnervingly .

"Umm- you're in the wrong house so could you please leave through the way you came," she murmured loud enough for her to hear, taking a step back reaching for something to grab as the lady took another step into her room.

"No. I appear to be in the right house," she spoke calmly, the twitch of her smile of her lips as she stepped closer to the freaked out, younger and shorter female in front of her.

"Well, you're unnerving," sheepishly, she grabbed her controller and threw it as hard as she could at the woman... But it didn't go far because of the cable that connected it to the Xbox. "... That... That was supposed to hit you," Scarlet bit her lip with a small nervous smile, taking a step back towards her television but she took a closer look at the woman in front of her, seeing the tattoos across her left arm, the switch finally clicking in her head. "Wait... You're a cosplayer?"

With a small frown, she stepped forwards but paused when the 'fake' tattoos glowed an eerily pale blue as the woman grabbed her by her shoulders, shoving her backwards against her TV. The pain of the top of it hitting her head made her see stars for a moment, but the pain of the rest of it didn't come as she tripped over her controller wires.

Suddenly, her vision faded to black with specks, almost like computer snow and the ear bursting sound of static entered her head. It was so loud, she was almost positive it had momentarily deafened her but the pop they gave out as the pressure changed was enough to remind her she was not dead... Which was a bad thing since it was causing her so much pain being able to hear.

"Crap... That hurts. That really-really-really-reeaaaaally hurts. Like, all the ow," she cursed while gripping the back of her head, unintentionally opening the water bottle she had been holding the entire time without realising it. "Damn- it?" her voice paused halfway through talking as she didn't feel the running of water over her head.

Slowly cracking one eye open, she noticed the pale blue walls of her bedroom were replaced with a steely grey of well- metal. Her heart raced as she looked around, noticing the floating water behind her, casually gliding past her towards the doors by her side. She stared. Hard.

Looking down to the freaking floor she wasn't even touching before trying her best to touch it. The feeling of floating was too foreign and she hated it but she knew panicking and yelling would attract unwanted attention.

'Did I pass out from hitting my head or something? Oh, my God-fearing fuck is going on?' She questioned everything. Absolutely everything. Nothing was making sense. The lack of gravity made her wonder if she was even on Earth or if someone was pulling a cruel-cruel sick joke on her right now.

It was her birthday- and she wouldn't put it past her sisters to fuck with her mind with the help of their easy-going Uncle Lee.

All of a sudden- the gravity made a surprise appearance; metaphysically and literally, knocking the air out of her as she came crashing down onto the metal floor below her as well as half a bottle of water hitting her in the back of the head. Finally. A small groan escaped her as she reached back, rubbing the back of her head while sitting up. The numbing feeling in the back of her skull confirmed she had hit it pretty hard falling, seeing as she only fell above five-foot from the air!

"Uggghhh, I hate everything," she cursed while standing up from the floor, a chill traveling up her spine as she recognised absolutely nothing. Even the ceiling was different as it had panelling and a small light which felt like it was practically baking her from the outside in.

She froze, hearing loud grunting and yelling from the connecting room. "Shiiiiit," she whispered, looking around for some sort of hiding place but it was a very empty room with only a now empty water bottle rolling around in it.

'I'm screwed. I'm so very screwed. OH God,' she panicked, jumping to her feet pushing the head rush to the side as the sound of hesitant feet approached the door. Now there was a mixture of panic and fear filling her body as the footsteps stopped outside the room she was in.

The door opened, nearly giving her a heart attack as the man who opened it pointed a bright, red shotgun at her with a look of caution across his rugged good-looking face and mixed pretty eyes.

She stared.

He stared.

Neither set of eyes drifting apart from one another while she raised both of her hands to show she had no weapons. After all, who the fuck messes with a guy holding a huge shotgun pointed straight at you?

Scarlet was smart enough to know not to mess with someone with a gun. Let alone a gun bigger than her head.

"..."

It felt like hours but it was more like moments, the two stared at one another, till the frown that was tugging on her lips finally made its way into her face.

"... Hi?"

Now... She was a little confused by what this was. Was this a kidnapping or something? Because this guy looked so confused by her appearance. Just what was going on?

"Err- hello?" He sounded equally confused as she did, lowering his weapon as he gave her a look over while Scarlet did the same. A jacket, tee shirt, jeans and boots?

Wait... She knew that outfit.

Wait a moment.

 _Commandant Steel..._

 _Borderlands._

"What's a cute lil' thing like you... Doing on my ship," he questioned, a small nervous smile on his lips as she looked down at herself.

Wait a moment... Wait. One. Moment.

Where did her shorts and shirt go?

A blush ran across her cheeks and to her ears as she covered her stomach, squeaking as the amount of clothes she had was- just, embarrassing! A red crop top with the bright, yellow words 'Borderlands' written in its iconic front. Match those with yellow mini skirt, ripped tights and old, red and white sneakers that were so comfortable she couldn't believe they weren't hers.

"These clothes aren't mine! I mean, I'm wearing them but they- they aren't _mine_!" she stuttered, nervously looking up to the hot guy as he merely blinked, staring at her. She blushed, more. "Please don't look!" he jolted, looking away at the wall while she tried to tug the skirt down her thighs as it was too damn high; they didn't even go past her fingertips.

Who put these on her? Who the hell changed her? She glanced down to the floor, catching sight of the water bottle which had previously smacked hard into the back of the head. Pushing the anxiety to the side, she looked back to the deviously handsome man.

"Where am I?" she questioned, hearing random yells from behind them down the hallway, one being very familiar and... Annoying.

"We are- umm- we just landed in Helios Space station. It's pretty, just like- "

"We get it. You're Jack. Alright," she snapped back by instinct, pausing when he stared hard and her mind went straight to her Amino group. That was her reaction each time her and her online friends called on Skype- and her friend Lucile also known as Timothy tried to act like Jack, them all roleplaying as different characters. She was Athena most of the time since her best friend was Springs. The other times, she was Tiny Tina.

"Um... Sorry?" she asked, giving him a slight head tilt when his face dropped at her words, sighing and giving his head a small shake.

Timothy. This was Timothy. Did she hit her head harder than she thought earlier?

"N-No no it's umm... It's fine. Really. I'm new at this. Have you err... Met Jack before?" he asked, moving to the side to let her past. She smiled back, walking past him. Both of them pausing in the hallway when a loud alarm of Dahl attacking the base was heard outside the ship. She bit her lip nervously.

"Not officially... No," it wasn't like she could meet him and go _'Hey Jackie! I'm Scarlet and I killed you once in a game! Nice to meet you.'_ Yeah, that topic would go _well_ over tea. "I'm a bit of a fan of his wo... to," she followed after the man who stopped in the middle of the hall and handed her a small pistol, making her pause in her words. "Oh. Thank you?"

Right. Helios Station but did that mean... This was the-?

"What's taking so long back there? Move your butt before I give you another hole back there!" Scarlet froze, looking to Timothy who only glanced at her in confusing. Yeah. Nisha scared her. Nisha scared her a lot. That cowgirl scared her shitless.

"Can I use you as a meat shield? Please? Pretty please?" she asked, giving the taller man her best baby voice with puppy eyes. Timothy looked between the hallway and her, looking more than just a little awkward by her sudden request.

"Sure... That's what hero's do."

"Keep trying Hun," giving the man a small push on the bottom of his back, letting him walk on his own after the first couple of steps. After a moment of silent walking, he glanced back to her. "What?"

"I didn't get your name," he pointed out, putting his shotgun back onto his back with a phase of... Something. It was amazing to watch in-person, giving her so many questions about how they really worked.

Like how he put the shotgun on his back with a phase. Did the Echo go by mind or electronic or... Wait. They hadn't been given their Echos yet. It took a moment for the question to pass through her mind, her green eyes darting to his as she stressed out a smile at how close she was towards one of her top characters. She wanted to hug the adorable nerd so much but she knew she'd probably freak him out if she randomly hugged him, announcing to the world that he was the cutest geek alive.

"Scarlett," she paused, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Feeling the back of her ear, she reminded herself that she needed to get her ears pierced for the first time, sooner or later. "And yours?"

"The name's Jack b-" he paused in speech, glancing down to the shorter girl who merely shook her head at him as he debated adding more to fill the persona of Jack he was trying to fulfil. Which, he needed a lot of work on in her opinion; having been a Hyperion fangirl for the last four years of her life.

Before he could ask another question, the spacecraft rocked sideways. Instantly, she gripped the walls for anything to steady herself with as it shook again. The double flinched when a loud crash was heard near the crews' seating area, the swears of his teammate reminding him of them being only mere meters away. "Ah crap," he cursed, pushing past the nausea of the falling ship to pull open the broken door to the shuttle's main room.

Seconds after the door slid open, the entrance to the craft collapsed and dropped down taking most of the members of it with it. Scar tripped onto the frame of the door with a sharp 'ugh!' as the rusty metal left light marks on her knees. Almost certain of the future bruises, she glanced down to the hole in the... Well, side of the spaceship.

She had to force back a giggle at how all of the vault hunters had landed on top of one another, Timothy being on the very top as he was the last through the door into the room. It was a thoroughly amazing sight to behold. Even though she was being as careful as possible as she jumped the gap between spaceship and ground, she ended up doing a small barrel roll into the mess of hunters, right into the Fragtrap unit of the bunch.

"Sorry, sorry," she murmured, pulling herself to her feet slowly before assisting the poor robot.

It responded with a simple "Thanks tiny human!" before the other CP, the one that showed up at the starting scene came over to them all, waiting for them to gather their wits. She was grateful no one had questioned her sudden appearance yet.

Unable to stop her giggles, she released them as the other hunters started to pick themselves up as the other ClapTrap started talking, all of their expressions dipping ever the slightest.

"Helloo, Vault Hunters! And, thank you for answering Hyperion's summons," he spoke, making her chuckle slightly beside the FragTrap, she knew she was the odd person there. She wasn't meant to be there. She had a pistol without ammo in hand now, thanks to Tim hearing the Dahl announcement but now the fear of actually having to use it entered her mind.

Did she know how to use a gun? Of course not! She was British, and guns were illegal where she was from.

"Unfortunately, the Helios Space Station is currently under attack by insane Dahl Military forces! Please, take these Echo devices," she paused when he started handing them out to everyone, shocked when he handed one to her as well. She was- err, not expecting to be given one. At all.

"… You sure you want to give me this," she asked, looking deeply at the Echo before back to the Claptrap who only laughed at her. Okay... she liking them a little less now.

"No time for questions tiny hunter! Now, Follow me!" He turned on his wheels, heading away from the hunters as they all seemed to glance to one another, their gaze pausing on Scarlet longer than the rest.

Most of them were wondering what a girl of this height, physically strength and... well, lack of skill was doing here on a Space Station in the first place. Truthfully, even she didn't know what the hell she was doing here. She was just going with the flow till someone or something told her what the hell happened back in her room.

"I can take you to your contractor liaison!" It yelled, wheeling off while everyone walked after it. She was surprised by their lack of fucks given towards the guy who was paying them.

The young woman chuckled slightly while glancing back to the crashed rocket, staying by Tim's side as she was scared- well, not scared. But more like, she feared what they would do to her if they decided they didn't like her.

Or need her.

Or thought things would be easier if she was dead.

For Nisha, she already made it somewhat known to Tim that she was scared of her.

Wilhelm, she actually held a certain fondness for (he made her laugh).

And Athena, she respected her. A lot. She had played Tales countless times before this, finding her amazing along with Springs- even before Tales she liked Springs. Her crazy habits were weird and cute.

"Neat rocket!" The Claptrap yelled back to the group, pulling her out of her thoughts with a glance to the robot as she couldn't help but stare at the vault hunters beside her.

She wondered where Sir Hammerlock's sister was. The only reason she could think of for her not being here was because she didn't install her DLC on the Xbox. She had her on her PC sure, but the Xbox didn't have the memory for her.

"Landing coulda used some work, but A for effort," she couldn't stop the giggle as she glanced back to the rocket; yep, it was a wreck. She completely agreed with the robot although the spacecraft was actually on a set course, something they didn't fly themselves. Although giving the guys a small comment wouldn't be so bad.

"Too bad it didn't explode," Nisha added and like that, she was keeping her mouth shut.

Glancing to the cowgirl beside her, she caught onto the staring which made Scar quickly look away like she wasn't staring. Because pissing off a woman with two pistols strapped to her thighs was a recipe for disaster.

"If it did, we would be all dead," Athena gave Nisha a glare at her comment, something she gave straight back without hesitantion. Tim had moved himself more behind Wilhelm, Scarlet following his example of hiding from the two women.

"What? Got somethin' against explosions, Athena?" Unsure of what to do, she glanced from Timothy and Wilhelm for some sort of sign of what to do.

They didn't give her anything, but continued walking after the Claptrap without even glancing to the two girls practically sizing each other up as they walked side-by-side. This wasn't in the game!? Scar was unsure if this was canon or her mind making up shit. She was panicked, yes but she wasn't going to show it just yet.

She stuffed her gun into her belt for now which instantly materialized some sort of holder for it. She was already loving this dream even more.

"No. But I have everything against dying."

"Sorry about the mess – things got really hairy once the Lost Legion attacked!" Claptrap back yelled at the group, making Scarlet hurry up after him in front of the gang, not enough to open the automatic door but enough for Athena and Nisha to not slow down to argue more. The aura they were both giving off was scary to her, being a normal person but to Tim and Wilhelm... and Fragtrap. They didn't take any notice of it.

"You don't say," Scar gave the robot a smile while passing each loader bot, unable to keep a grin off of her lips at how tall they were as well as how... advanced they were. Compared to Earth, these things were absolutely top of the top.

She had to pull herself away from the ones around her as the urge to study them grew. She loved technology, taking a programming course in college for the pure interest of keeping up to date with what her world was currently studying and making. For as long as she could remember, anything new or weird always caught her attention. Especially the technology around her which you couldn't explain without being an expert in it.

She only got across the landing platform before her dreams of not being fully noticed broke, tripping over a broken piece of a loader bot as Nisha spoke.

"Who's the shortie anyway?"

She instantly knew they were talking about her, being only five-foot-three without wearing any heels like she normally did.

She paused as she balanced herself from falling, glancing back to the group who had stopped to stare at her, completely disregarding their employer's status at the moment. Hell, they didn't know he was being shot at but Scar knew. Of course, she knew, she knew so much information about Handsome Jack that normal fans hadn't paid attention to. Like how he had a borderline personality disorder... well, would have. Later of course.

When they didn't continue walking but rather continued to stare at her expectantly, the feeling of 'oh shit' grew in her stomach. Mainly because of the expressions Athena and Nisha wore, while the men of the group simply gave up waiting and continued walking after the Claptrap unit.

"Does it matter?" Wilhelm yelled back to the three women, without a second glance as he stopped at the CP unit who was trying to open the door. "Hurry up. If he dies I don't get paid," a giggle escaped the shortest girl as he said that, quickly glancing to the women who were still staring at her with almost death daggers.

"I er-," she paused with a small smile, waving. "I'm Scarlet. Hi. Let's kick ass. Bye," after saying that, she followed the men out the now open door as panic flushed through her- but not without grabbing some pistol ammo from the loot boxes along the way.

Scarlett had a feeling that if the Dahl fighters didn't kill her, Athena and Nisha would make a temporary alliance to off her instead. She had a feeling the latter was going to happen first.

Rushing down the long hallway with Wilhelm and Timothy right in front of her, Fragtrap by her side she couldn't help but smile as the dream she was almost positive she was dreaming. It was so, so realistic. She was enjoying it a lot- although the idea of being shot was not a pleasant one. When the loader bot took a dive right in front of them, she couldn't help but giggle.

"It isn't nice to laugh at someone's pain!" Fragtrap scolded her, making her shut her mouth. She had completely forgotten that the robots could feel pain apparently. In slow motion with great intensity. When they got through the door, she couldn't help but glance to the fallen robot, her mouth tugging into a smile at how weird it looked.

"The Lost Legion are REALLY making a mess of this place!" The CP unit yelled as Wilhelm and Timothy immediately took positions behind the sighs for cover. Unsure, she hid behind the one by Timothy, grabbing her pistol as she shrunk down against the sign when a bullet hit the other side of it. "SAAAVE MEEE!"

"Oh shit. Oh shit," she cursed, glancing to Timothy as he only offered her a smile before shooting over with another pistol he just so happened to have on hand.

"If it helps, it's my first time being shot at too," he cheered, cringing when the guy's face he shot exploded before dropping.

"No. No, it really doesn't," she frowned while glancing over the sign, raising a brow as Wilhelm and Nisha were going full charge into the area taking down every man that got in their way. Tim and Scarlet exchanged looks at this, standing up as the enemy was cleared out just as Athena was walking in with her arms crossed, a single glance to the two who were recently on the floor.

"Don't waste your bullets. Let the trigger-happy idiot waste theirs first," she spoke, glancing to Fragtrap who was taking all of the ammo around them for himself, although he had yet to shoot a single bullet.

After another exchanging of glances between the two hunter newbies, they headed after the CP unit as he cheered.

"You saved me! We have to get to the moonshot supply control room and get to Jack!" He yelled, heading for the door with glee. Scarlett stared at the door, quickly taking cover at the bottom of the incline. "He loves me!" She already knew what was going to happen when he opened the door. She took position like she would do in the game, although the feeling of panic was still rushing through her veins.

"Errr- what are you doing?" Timothy asked, standing beside her as the others only glanced and carried on walking. Scar offered him a glance while mentioning for him to get beside her. Hesitantly, he knelt down her with his gun ready, copying her actions as she pointed it at the door just above the CP unit. "But seriously. What are you doing?"

"Give it a moment," she hissed as the others only rolled their eyes at her actions, standing by the unit as he started opening the door.

"The Lost Legion musta killed this one. People think robots can't feel pain, but we actually feel it in slow motion, with great intensity!" She readied her gun better, using the floor to steady herself as she lied down. Tim was unsure if he should copy her movements till she glanced to him.

"Aim a little higher. Higher. Higher. High- there!" She grinned as she directed him. He only looked confused as he aimed at the door.

"What are you-?"

"This robot died in horrific agon- WAOOOOH!" The CP unit screamed when bullets flew into and around him. The gladiator, law bringer, enforcer and the mistake all dived out of the way. Before they could even draw out their guns, Timothy had shot the ones in front of them dead. Scarlet finishing off the last man with a cringe as the sound of death was loud. And well, graphic. And let's not forget gory.

"Ew. All the ew," she spoke, shaking her head as she stood up and dusted herself off. She was thankfully she hadn't gotten blood on herself yet unlike Wilhelm and Nisha. They reminded her of a five-year old's art project. Just a ton of splatters. "God, I can never get used to that sound," she murmured to herself while Timothy stumbled to his feet, turning to her with a surprised expression. Like everyone else who watched the scene.

"How did you-?"

"Did that claptrap die?" Jack spoke over their Echos, combining into one voice from all angles sending an involuntary shiver up her spine. A reaction Timothy's mimicked voice didn't give her surprisingly. "Ha. That's awesome! Hey, you guys the Vault Hunters I hired?" He asked over the com, everyone's eyes still on Scarlett who was feeling more and more awkward as the seconds went by.

"You're shittin' me," Nisha spoke first, a glare directed at the skinny, short girl who only frowned meekly at her look. "This kid's a Vault Hunter too?"

"Never judge a book by its cover, they say," Athena broke the awkward atmosphere, stepping ahead of the others. Wilhelm grunted in what she guessed was agreement, while following after her. Nisha only gave her one last look before trailing after the two. Fragtrap only cheered.

"Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me," Scar questioned Timothy as she walked beside him slowly, rubbing her arm shyly while taking her Echo from her pocket as the others spoke over it to confirm themselves. Jack quickly chiming back when he heard their introduction. Her own face screwing up in detest when Jack spoke back to Nisha in such a cringey way. Tim only seemed disturbed at Jack's reaction to his voice and how sexy it was.

"Yeaaaah. I was getting that feelin' too," she dropped her head in defeat at his agreement, staring at the com as it was her turn.

"Umm- Scarlet here. Not sure what I'm doing here so I'd like to properly speak to you when you're not getting' shot at," she spoke quickly into her own Echo, ignoring the glances the others cast over their shoulders at her.

"Yeah, gotcha cupcake. Just gotta- aww shit!"

When the doors opened, they spotted Jack stumble to the ground behind his control panel.

"Help! Lots of Help! I got no idea who these asshole troops are or why they've got a murder-on for this space station- but they've got me pinned!" He stood up, firing at the men while the others dived and ducked behind the signs overlooking the panels. Scar quickly followed after Timothy and Athena on the left but instantly regretted it when she remembered how the stolen jet came in with more from the left.

Shit.

"We should save him, right?" Scar asked, looking to Athena who sighed at the scene watching Jack go flying onto the floor by receiving a solid punch to the cheek. Pulling her hand to her nose.

"I suppose we should."

"Yeaaaah. Let's- err, let's do that," Timothy added on, smiling uneasily watching Nisha and Wilhelm come flying past them in order to kill the members of the Dahl worriers. The only semi-normal person in the room shivered, holding the pistol at arm's length like she was shown by the others- well not shown, but watched the others fight.

"Let's um- yeah. Do this? That didn't sound near as cool as I thought it would."

"Let's just get this over with already," the gladiator growled, running ahead while Timothy nervously chuckled, following after her over to Jack while the two blood thirsty fighters went after the jet. Scar could feel the sweat starting to gather at the back of her neck.

"Oh, this is going to end **horribly**."

* * *

 _Please be sure to favourite, review and follow!_

 _I cannot wait to see what you guys think of this! :)_

 _I'll be leaving a question here for you guys to answer and you're more than welcome to leave a question at the end of your review. I just might ask it to everyone and answer it myself next chapter!_

 _My first question is: If you could be born on Pandora, would you? If so, or if not, give your reason why._

 _Answer: I would not, mainly because with my gullible nature (I will probably believe anything you tell me XD) I would die before I'm even four, without a doubt. Or eaten by a Skag because for some reason, I find them so damn cute!_

 _Until next time guys! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shuttle Up**

Chapter two

* * *

 _Horribly was one word that described the situation Scarlet had caught herself in. Let's recap the last five minutes, shall we? Maybe- yes, of course we will._

* * *

 _/-/-/-/_

* * *

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, lordie lordie McMuffin!" The girl squeaked while ducking behind the nearest sign, yelping when a bullet pinged against the metal beside her head. The situation had taken a very bad turn down the shitter and her birthday was ruined. Swearing to God for putting her in this situation and every other spiritual figure she could think of. Along with the old man from the Kentucky fried chicken.

There were nearly twice as many enemies as she recalled the scene was supposed to have. Maybe it was because of the extra people, like the game did with strength of the bad guys but instead they doubled the numbers. Either way, she was panicking as almost every position she moved to, she was still within the range of someone's shot.

Tim made a dive, rolling into the spot beside her. The man flashed a grin which she returned with a nervous chuckle. Not over his smile, but more of the fact that he had been shot in the shoulder and was recovering rapidly thanks to the Health Hypo he had stuck into his thigh only moments ago.

"Oh, God. I wanna get out of here," she panicked, squeaking and ducking down further when another ping of a bullet hit the metal behind her. The doppelganger beside her could only offer her a small smile as he popped his head over and fired a few shots. Screams from both sides could be heard, making her stomach drop even further. "I wanna go home."

"I want to see Ma," Tim gave her a look of sympathy, knowing they were both in the same situation of being thrown head first into a gunfight they had no idea what they were doing in. Well, the young man was here because of a contract. Scar had no damn idea what she was doing here. "Look, we're gonna survive this, alright," offering her another smile, the body double stood back up, firing a couple more rounds before backing down against the sign again. "You try."

"Nu-uh. No way Jose," she shook her head, flinching when a new spray of bullets hit them both, Tim shuffled closer to her. Placing a hand on the young woman's pistol, he pulled it to her eye-level, pointing forwards. "Dude."

"Aim, squeeze the trigger, that's all there is to it," he smiled, glancing up at the sign before back up to her. "On the count of three, baby."

" _Jack_."

"One..."

" _JACK_."

"Two..."

"Jesus H Chris-"

"Three!" The adrenaline had hit her harder than before, gritting her teeth as she threw her body up with Tim.

Maybe it was because of the game physics, Echos or whatever screwed up logic this world had, but her gun followed her eye like Tim's did. And truthfully, she couldn't believe how easy it was to shoot someone in the torso or head before. It was only when she got shot did the rush stop, her body dropping hard against the floor along with her gun, clutching her hand in her chest while the metal weapon clattered as it hit the steel below.

"Fuuuuck- unholy mother of Christ," Scar swore, holding her hand tighter to her chest dying the fabric with the crimson liquid.

"Holy balls. Did you practice at a firing range or someth-" the body double paused when he ducked down as well, his eyes instantly stopping on her seeing the blood soaking her shirt. "Oh, God. That's a lotta blood."

"No shit Sherlock," she groaned, watching the man frowned at her words but seemed to understand since- _she was just shot in the palm of her hand_. Screw having the world in it, the bullet hurt more. "You wouldn't- haha you know, happen to have another one of those needles, right?"

The stunt double stared at her in confusion for a moment till he realized what she was referring to. Shaking his head, he glanced over to where his employer was, spotting two yellow boxes at the front of the control station. The man smiled as he ducked back down.

"No, but I see a couple crates near Jack. Get to him and heal yourself and- of course, him," he suggested, mentioning to himself with the back of his gun. "I'll cover you," she didn't feel much better after he said that. But nonetheless, she nodded and got to the side of the sign. The older man only gave a nervous smile in response, glancing over. "Run!"

It didn't take much to get her running, sliding across the floor once or twice till she got to the boxes. A small squeak escaped as she slammed her palms down on the bright yellow buttons, watching the items surface. Three vials popped up between them both, sheepishly grabbing the three before diving onto the floor almost rolling into her employer.

It took him a moment to realize who it was, dryly chuckling as she stumbled to her knees pulling one of the caps off the hypos.

"Heeey buddy. Could ja help me up," he asked, pushing himself to not be sprayed out across the floor like his organs were rupturing- which he was sure one of them was. "Cause' you know, internal bleeding sucks. Like, a lot. Wouldn't recommend trying it," it only took her a moment to stumble to his side.

Being this close to her idol was already making her cheeks redden, especially having to stab the beautiful red needle into his thigh. He grunted, colour filling his pale face clearly in the mist of dying just now.

"Thank you! Thank you! Heh – sorry. Heart's pounding, never been shot at before," he gasped, going to stand up but quickly fell back to the floor when a bullet flew near his head. "Well, that's a nope," with a pop for the P, he shuffled towards the control panel away from the shooters, Scarlet quickly following his example. "As exhilarating as that was, let's _not_ get shot," with a quick nod, the student stabbed her own hype into her leg, sniffling a yelp. The pain disappeared in mere seconds, the wound fading before her eyes.

"This is some trippy shit," the murmur left her lips without realizing, Jack's chuckle bringing her back as well as a bullet smacking the metal beside her. It didn't take them long to find another bullet-free position opposite one another on each side of the console, Jack firing his laser wrists against the enemies that dared go near them. The girl sheepishly shoved the spare hypo into the only pocket she had- which was inside her bra.

"So. How you enjoying Helios?" Smalltalk was clearly not one of Jack's many skills, Scarlet only raising a brow at the question as he finally spared her a glance.

"Err- cool? Cool, I guess. If you get rid of the Dahl soldiers and bullets flying past my head every two seconds- could be a nice little space station."

"Ha! I was thinking the same thing!" The ping of a bullet flying past her head brought the two back. Then the loud sound and screaming as the jet came crashing down into the ground, killing three soldiers in its wake. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

It was then that the duo caught sight of Nisha finishing off the last five enemies that came storming through the doors to their left, pulling her other handgun from her thigh and pointing the two pistols at the enemy.

"Hero time, bitches!" Five shots fired, all dropped dead within a split second. The young girl's stomach dropped at the sight. "Whoo! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

"Now that... was _hot_ ," Scar lowered herself further behind the control panel as everyone started gathering their loot and resupplies. Slowly, the newbie stood up and adjusted the pistol that was tucked into its holster, barely used but the nuzzle still hot to the touch.

So, to sum it all up: Got ambushed, got shot, stabbed self and employer with magic needles, watched game crush fall deeper for his love interest and now everyone was regrouping around Jack. _Perfect_.

Tim and Athena were the only ones without any blood on their persons. Even FlagTrap was covered in the enemy's crimson paint- although he never inflicted the wounds themselves, he was just in the range of the splatters.

"Okay! Teamwork, great to see that still works," the future Hyperion CEO clapped his hands as the group circled around him, moving his hand to one hip as his eyes danced from person to person. "Look. I'm gonna make this quick. These crazy bastards attacked Helios right after I sent for you guys. If we drive them off, we'll free to go after the vault on the moon's surface."

His copy and newest hunter out exchanged looks, watching the man walk over to the control panel and reach over to reveal a large bag, tossing it onto the floor in front of the group.

"Those are shields. Figured you'll all need them if you're going to get shot the hell up," with a clap of his hands, he spun around to the control panels while everyone sorted out their shields. Wilhelm and Nisha didn't really bother to look at them, grabbing the nearest one and slapping it on, little claptrap unit follows their example. The gladiator picked out the best one before handing the last two to Timothy and Scarlet who were stood to the side awkwardly. Both two had no problem with which one they got, as long as they got one.

"That one has better capacity," she says while handing the larger, white object to Tim, instantly putting it on before glancing to Scarlet for a second, watching the younger girl physically flinch at being glared down upon. "This-" she mentioned while shoving it into her hands, taking note of her wide green orbs analyzing her newest piece of equipment. "-seems to have the best recharge rate here. Plus, it's a spike shield. You'll need it," with that, the purple-haired woman turned back to Jack who was busy typing away at his station.

 _'You'll need it.'_

This, Scarlet knew was true. She was defiantly the weakest here. The doppelganger had some training before coming here, Miss Cowgirl experienced this for fun, both the cyborg and sword wielder were professionals. Hell, even the robot had been programmed for this shit. And there she was. With absolutely no idea what was going on and what she was going to do next. Did she follow the vault hunters or stay with Jack? Which was safer? Which was _smarter_?

"Few more seconds and we'll have turrets, force fields, laser wires- the whole shebam up in here! Those assholes won't what hit'em," his words were enough to jolt the amateur out of her pity moment, instantly grabbing the two nearest to her. Moving down from the terminal in seconds, Athena and Timothy looked at her in confusion. Well, Timothy had an idea what was going to happen and drew his gun. The gladiator followed their example, her gut telling her to follow along.

The gunslinger rolled her eyes at the sight behind her, Wilhelm not even noticing them as Jack clacked on the last set of keys. His lips tugged into a deep smirk, waiting for the automated computer to announce his job well done.

"Critical failure," it dropped, his smirk had been wiped off his face and replaced with shock, lining his expression. "Helios defense systems are being jammed."

He snapped.

"WHAT?" He yelled, slamming the controller with one hand. "How?!"

Everyone exchanged either slightly annoyed or nervous glances.

"Jamming signal originates from Elpis, Pandora's moon," well, they already knew where they were heading next. It wasn't even a split moment before the alarms started to ring above them, Jack's eyes widening as he took a couple of steps back from them.

"Oh crap- kill the turrets! KILL THE TURRETS!" He shrieked, backing behind everyone who had all raised their guns, watching the yellow laser guns lower down and reveal themselves. Everyone took aim, defeating them within seconds. Their employer instantly relaxed at the sight of the broken machines, running one free hand through his styled hair. He growled, "Agghhh, this day just keeps getting better and better!"

Timothy had moved to hide behind Scarlet at this point, keeping out of the wrath of his pissed employer as he kicked the chair to his left. A nervous chuckle left her when Jack glanced at the group, smirking, holding up one hand.

"Alright, plan B! If we can't take Helios back, we need to evacuate," he shifted to the bottom of the terminal, looking back to his hunters. "Escape ships are this way!" Everyone followed the man, watching him type some codes in as they got to the next automated door. Tim and Scarlet were lagging behind slightly, the young woman thoroughly fascinated with the lack of scar her wound had. Hell, she was almost sure, it healed the scabs she had gotten earlier that were scattered across her palms.

"You alright there," Tim asked over his shoulder to the bewildered girl, watching her tear her eyes away to look up to the now multicoloured man.

"Huh- yeah. Sure. The hype is pretty trippy, huh," she smiled, her hand now drifting back to her gun, nonchalantly playing with its holster.

The man in front of her only smiled slightly, nodding his head as they both followed at the back of the pack. But, it was then that the hunters heard a new voice yelling through their Echos.

"We MUST take this ground!"

And only Athena's response was relatively calm.

"Who's that woman?" Compared to everyone's annoyed questioning, it was clearly the woman in charge of the current attacks against them. That, or someone in charge of some people. Who were attacking them. Either way, she was on their shit list.

Jack shrugged while glancing back at his group of little hunters. "I- uhh," he didn't know her name of course. "I dunno, she leads these jackasses, I think?" He shrugged. "But the first person to shoot her in the head gets a high five and a turbomansion."

"That high five sounds awfully tempting," Scar murmured to herself as she followed after the man, unaware of the group's keen hearing. Some glanced at her more discreetly than others. The man in charge turned his sight back and smirked in her direction. Alas, her own were exploring the room, absentmindedly following the others.

"You take the high five, I'll take the mansion," Wilhelm called back to her, sparing the smaller woman a quick glance. With a quick thumb up to the cyborg, the gang descended the stairs and to the escape bay.

With everyone rushing ahead to the doors, you'd expect Scarlet to be at the very front of that line. But no. She slowed her pace, quickly moving to the left side as it snapped open. It was then that Jack stumbled to a stop, looking at the huge ass robot woman that stood at the end of the platform staring straight at him.

"Ohhhh, son of a taint."

The leader of Dahl smirked. Without blinking her odd purple glowing eyes, she reached back and fired. The ship went down in a blast of explosions, the fire dying quicker than it could form with the escaping oxygen from its halls. The expressions across the hunters' faces were a mixture of shock, horror, and anger. Another ship went down in flames.

It was then, that their employer finally realized who the hell it was.

"Hey! It's that Colonel! Execute plan shoot-that-chick-in-the-head!" Scarlet immediately turned around and headed towards the door on her left, patiently waiting beside it as commander greeted him with a simple 'Hello, Jack'.

Rounds were fired from all fighters but one, bullets stopping at the invisible wall the ninja alien had jump in with, wiggling its finger at the group tauntingly. Each member looking more distraught than ever now.

" _Naughty_."

"Maybe we should go?" The teen suggested to the group, ducking her head out to watch the enemy start firing rounds again.

"Okay- yeah. That's unnerving. RUN!" He shrieked as his team was already out of the firing zone, watching their employer dive almost face first into the ground in front of them. The metal doors slammed shut behind him with the loud pinging of bullets hitting it on the other side.

No one moved to assist the man who had hit the floor with such force that it was shocking he hadn't scrapped his palms upon impact. A light frown erupted as Scar moved to offer the man his hand, which he took and let her meet him halfway with a weak yank. She didn't help much, but, _at least she offered_.

With a pat down of his pants, he started moving towards the doors Scarlet was stood beside.

"Aww, perfect. She destroyed the escape ships!" He growled, kicking the wall for a moment. "We gotta find another way off this station."

"Yeah. No duh, cowboy," Nisha nonchalantly rolled her eyes at the man who paused, clicking his fingers. "What the hell was that thing?"

"An alien obv-" Tim nudged the shorter girl in the ribs, stopping her instant answer as the cowgirl directed the glare at the two now. Both members physically shrunk under her stink eye.

"Uh," everyone's gaze turned to Jack whose hands went to the controls at the door. "No idea, but I get the feeling it could kill us with its mind, so, y'know, uh," he laughed awkwardly, looking back to the group over his shoulder. His pitched raised. "Keep running!" With that, the doors swung over and he rushed through them, everyone quickly following behind their employer.

Just as they started down the hall, a new commanding voice rung out through Jack's singular echo.

"Jack, what the _hell_ is going on?" The newbie and programmer both couldn't resist the grunt of annoyance that came with it. "I'm getting reports of alarms all across Helios."

"Oh. A little war, death, guns, ya know, shits and giggles," Scar murmured beside her unpronounced partner who gave her a small look of pity whilst tapping her shoulder as they came to a stop at the next door. The megalomanic's hand drifted from the door as his eyes stopped at the window to the left.

"Uh- nothing, sir! Nothing," he tried to reassure the man on the other side of the communicator the best he could. His day was going shitty enough without his asshole of a boss breathing down his neck. Jack glanced back to his group. "Everything's fine. Just uh- one of the CL4P-TP units tried to French kiss a light socket," Scar couldn't help but blush at the mention a French Kiss. Despite the situation itself making her heart beat faster, the image of kissing him made it worse. She shook her head, giving the man beside her a nervous smile when he raised a brow in confusion. "Sir."

"Need I remind you that you are there to observe Pandora, nothing more!" Tassiter snapped back a split second later. "If you incur any damages to The Helios Space Sation. I will personally-!" The handsome man snapped, gritting his teeth as he brought his Echo to his lips from his pocket.

"-AHH! [Kzzt] Sorry- sir we're- [kzzzt] losing connection," they were on a Goddamn space station together. "I can't- soor..." After a moment, he stuck his tongue out at the piece of tech, pocketing it as the door slid open. " _Asshole_."

"What?"

Jack paused mid-step, realizing his fuck up. Scarlet couldn't help but giggle at his 'oh shit' expression. Everyone else seemed to roll their eyes at the man as they started to run ahead.

"I called you an asshole 'cause I thought I'd hung up?" He said. The smallest member snickered from just behind him. Her employer smiled sheepishly back at her and the Echo. "My bad."

"We will speak again, _John_ ," never in her entire life had she heard such venom leaking from someone's words.

"You fucked up, son," the brunette couldn't help but tease in the most British way possible in her mind. He laughed dryly as he rushed to the end of the hallway with his doppelganger and fresh newbie pulling up the rear.

"Yeah- maybe. Oh well," he shrugged, his eyes turned back to the front where everyone was waiting, the broken moon illuminating the space around them. His eyes shone as he stared up to the moon above. "There's Elpis," the smile quickly drew down into a frown. "That friggin' jamming signal is somewhere down on that cracked rock, messing up all the cool security stuff up here," the teen had to hold back the comments about him sounding like a child having his toy taken away till he apologized to his sibling for punching him in the face over a candy bar.

" _Coooool_! Let's go!" With that, the Flagtrap started wheeling away. No one took any notice of it. It was only when the jets swarmed in that everyone started to run in its direction. The door was a short distance away, Nisha, FT, and Wilhelm went forward guns blazing while the rest hung back.

It shot beams of fire straight down across the room, Jack having to jump back to avoid a burst, ducking behind a box with Tim by his side. Scarlet and Athena were just ahead of them but the scream of 'Son of a TAINT' was enough to assure them that their employer was still alive and breathing... and cursing.

"Hey, why the hell are you attacking us, you dicks?" He yelled up at them, firing his own blasts back.

It wasn't like any of them was expecting a response, but they got one.

"I want this station. And I want to save the universe."

"This chick's crazy," the brunette cursed as she rolled forwards with Athena who sprinted ahead to assist the cowgirl and cyborg. Two against ten was clearly not a fair fight. Even if the two would never ask for help, the gladiator was determined that no one was going to die under her watch.

The programmer scoffed at her words. "The hell's that supposed to mean?" He yanked his doppelganger to his feet and pushed forwards to where Scarlet was, pistol out and ridiculously shooting down enemies from a distance. Truthfully, even she had no idea how this was possible. Before today, she had never fired a gun _in her life_. And yet, how some, she had become _John Marston_? She had no idea but- she wasn't going to question it when it was the main reason she was still alive. Well, plus the shield-wielding woman who just punched someone square in the face.

When they approached the door after a short-winded battle, smirks, and smiles spread across everyone's faces. That was until the last jet came in. "We just wanna leave you jerkasses!" Jack yelled while six people slid down on ropes, meters ahead of them firing guns ablaze. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

And it seemed that was when Athena had had enough, pushing past the group holding up her shield. Bullets rebounded like pellets and then _ **–WHAM-**_ the jet went down the moment the flying piece of metal collided with it.

" _Damn_ ," the teen couldn't help but comment as the shield came flying back, the gladiator catching it with ease. "I want one of those..." Personally, Scarlet expected two more soldiers to come running out the building they were heading to- but they didn't. The programmer raced over to the reinforced doors.

Whilst the others picked off the last of the soldiers, Jack went to work on his job. Since no one had moved to his back, the student could feel the waves of dread rolling off of her at how defenseless he was when he was absorbed in a task.

"Ughh- screw it," she cursed and stepped behind him, feeling the blush starting to surface when he jolted at the sound of her movement. His shoulder brushed against her ear as he shifted to glance back at her, a grin surfacing as he turned back to his task.

"Thanks, Pumpkin."

"If you die, we're all doomed," she defended herself, feeling the flush across her cheeks darkening as he chuckled. He was amused with her words, but it was true. He knew the codes to the doors and to where their escape would be. Without him, they'd be as good as dead.

"What are these maniacs even doing?" He questioned as the last set of soldiers went down, grunting when a splash of blood whipped across the wall near him. The girl behind him couldn't help but gag at the sight, turning away from it. "We don't even have a real military up here, they're just murdering workers," Jack ignored her gag and carried on. The door swung open, everyone standing behind him now. "And us, if we don't move it," with that, he rushed through the doors to the next one, getting to work again.

Everyone but the newbie and robot started to supply up at the vending machines, the two resupplying with what they could find- which was a mass amount of SMG, pistol and shotgun amount. One of which she needed and the Flagtrap had no issue with sharing. He seemed to like the girl- if not, just tolerate her.

Their employer paused as he looked out the window for a moment before he turned to his group, a smirk on his lips.

"Okay, well, I've got a stupid idea," he chuckled. "We're gonna head to that Moonshot Cannon," he said with a smack on the window, before a smack on the keyboard near him. The doors swung open, making his speech even more... amazing. "Follow me!"

The mishmash of vault hunters pursued the man closely. Nisha and Wilhelm the more eager of the group while Athena hanged back with the nervous pair. The only robot was actually speeding ahead of the future CEO.

"What's this 'Moonshot Cannon' we're heading towards?" The gladiator questioned as they got to the drop, Jack glanced back to her just as the robot jumped down.

"Basically, a huge gun that shoots supplies down to the moon's surface at- like- about a thousand miles an hour," he smirked, "We're gonna get in one of those containers and escape that way."

The cowgirl grinned at the sound of that.

"Sounds cool. We gonna die?"

The man shrugged.

"I dunno. Be a pretty cool way to die though, huh?" He questioned, his eyes instantly being drawn to the youngest of the group. Feeling his stare, the student chuckled nervously.

"Maybe. I dunno. Death doesn't sound fun but... it would be a good way to be remembered?" She smiled awkwardly at her words, Jack's smirk grew as they continued running and blasting through the soldiers that tried to stop them.

The shields ate the bullets like a fat kid in a candy store. The hunters barely noticed the attacks now, simply murdering their way through the crowds till they got to the drop of what seemed to be a supply pickup area that the gamer instantly remembered what was coming next. She cursed.

Up above came the loud stomps of metal. Everyone exchanged looks at this.

"What the hell is that?" Asked the cowgirl.

"Dunno. Sounds pretty big," commented the cyborg.

"Agreed," agreed the gladiator.

Tim instantly glanced to Scarlet as she backed away from the top of the Moonshot cannon where the loud thudding was coming from.

Athena followed his gaze as she took shelter to the left of the platform. Recognizing what she was doing, the duo quickly joined her to the side.

"What in the heck is that?" The man questioned.

She nervously chuckled.

"Oh. You know. A man in a fire-spewing power suit of some sorts," she whispered to the two.

It wasn't like she didn't want the others to know- hell, she really did. But, she wasn't stupid enough to let Nisha know that she knew things they didn't. She had no doubt in her mind she would be furious. From what she had gathered; Tim couldn't be pissed for long. He was a sweetheart in her mind. Athena was level-headed and wouldn't be mad but more- annoyed by lack of information. She couldn't see Wilhelm giving a shit and the TP unit wasn't much of a threat. Hell- she wanted to tell Jack. Get praised and whatnot. But, the girl knew he wasn't one for keeping his mouth shut. Well, at least, not right _now_.

When the fire lover appeared. He yelled to make his presence known.

"BE CLEANSED WITH HEAT!"

"Uh... kill that guy? I guess," yelled their employer. He was more weirded out by the guy than scared.

"Sure? I mean, he isn't going to listen to reason," Scarlet smiled anxiously as he dropped down, throwing fire around like it was a new toy. The three other hunters rushed in with war cries, Jack hanging backfiring from a distance.

"So. Miss knowledgeable. What do we do?" Athena glanced at the girl beside her, a frown appeared on her lips.

The student stopped and stared over at her for a moment in shock, her eyes drifted back to the scene in front of her. They wanted to know what to do... where to hit. I mean, it was clear she knew things, but they wanted orders? It made sense, in a sense. If someone knew a big, bad enemy's weak spot. You'd want to know too, right?

She bit her lip for a moment, before pointing forwards as the power suit turned its back to them in order to spray flames at Nisha who screamed and jumped away as her shields started depleting.

"Aim for the gas canisters on his back," she spotted them instantly in their bright red and yellow coverings, everyone followed her finger to them. "As long as you stay behind him, he can't hurt you."

"Roger," the ex-assassin barked while jumping over the barrels they were hidden behind. "Let's move out!" Tim seemed to smirk nervously as he followed after her. Since they both had a way to effectively attack without getting hurt, it filled them with hope- excitement even.

The brunette was hesitant at first, stepping out from behind the safety they had found but when more soldiers started to fill in from the right, she turned her aim towards them. Fear gripped her at the thought of going near the man in the over ten-foot-tall power suit- but, the fear she held towards the soldiers was tiny compared to it. At most, she could give her team support from the backlines. Sort of like what Jack was doing.

"Kill the bunry guy! Kill the burny guy!" Scar paused for a moment, spotting her new boss in the mist of the battle, looking so terrified as he ran away from the flame-throwing man. Clearly, the man was aiming for Jack, which really didn't help him in that situation. She took aim but it didn't last long as the man's expression dropped as he jumped out of the power suit- just before it exploded. The heterochronic man grinned at this fact.

Athena, although, cursed as she dived out the way of a swarm of bullets, each member copying her actions. The wave of bullets circled the platform, the newbie ducking back behind the metal sign that she had been previously hiding behind. When the bullets died down, she popped her head back up to see Flagtrap of all things, standing behind the now dead man with his gun raised high.

The group stared at it in shock, watching the robot slowly lower its gun.

"Errrr- he was supposed to die, right?" Athena was nice enough to nod her head with a sigh. The robot seemed to physically relax seeing that.

"Man. That guy really liked fire," their employer chuckled, humorousness pointing towards the lift. "Elevator's over there," he paused, chuckling dryly. "Let's go. We can get to the Moonshot up there. Lemme get it started," The hunters didn't waste a moment as they headed over to the lift, Jack pressed the button and... nothing. He looked up and a frown plastered itself on his face. "Dammit. Something's jamming the elevator up there. Gotta figure something out..." He paused. "Alright, weird idea, uh- let me work the loading terminal."

A small grin appeared as he started pressing buttons, the large Moonshot bullet appearing in front of them.

"That is the biggest bullet I've ever seen," she smirked, quickly heading ahead as she made damn sure she didn't look down. She wasn't so scared of heights- water was a bigger fear so as long as she didn't stare into the abyss below her, she knew she'd be fine. "This is so cool!" Scar did very little to hide her excitement, Tim following very slowly behind her as he looked terrified. He had looked down by mistake, something the student didn't do.

"Ooh, watch your step, that'll be a hell of a fall," Tim chuckled nervously at Jack's warning, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth.

"Haha... you don't say."

"C'mon, man," the shorter girl smiled as she offered her hand to the man once he was close enough, something he eagerly accepted and let her drag him into the casing. The doppelganger dropped to his knees as everyone else made their way into the cylinder. Only Flagtrap seemed to have trouble getting inside. But no one really cared. It wasn't like he could feel pain. Or as the other Claptrap said- intense pain.

"Hold on- I'm gonna spin the cylinder," when the casing started spinning, the hand Tim hadn't let go off automatically tightened around him as she tumbled, Nisha openly laughing at the tumbling duo as they almost fell on their ass now. When it stopped, the two practically jumped out of it so fast, they were shocked they didn't fall face first- scratch that. Scarlet did, the moment she tried to take a step forward. "Did y'all make it up there?" All he received was a grunt of a reply from Wilhelm. "Free up the elevator so I can join you all."

The brunette gave the doppelganger a weak dismissing wave and pointed towards the elevator, up the stairs, slowly pulling herself to her feet as she felt her nose painfully throb as she rubbed it. Reluctantly, the group made its way over to the elevator, quickly recognizing the piece of scrap metal to be a broken loader bot jamming the thing.

It was like Jack was watching them from above. But with the Echos, he could see from their point of view- mainly looking through Tim's since he was his double after all. Plus, he could stare at all the girls properly as he was also a red-blooded male.

"Yeesh, he got wedged in tight. Eh, no big deal, though. They can't feel pain," the FlagTrap beside the short girl trembled at the sight in front of him, dropping to the floor and raising its arm.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"Umm... there there?" Hesitantly, the woman tapped its back, feeling the robot still shaking as Jack carried on like what had just happened didn't... well, happen.

"Just bash him outta there."

Nisha took joy in kicking the machine top off and tumbling down the side of the elevator, narrowly missing the programmer waiting at the bottom. Seeing this, the cowgirl flashed him a quick smirk and wink before heading over to the ammo machine up the stairs. Wilhelm followed at her heels while the rest of the gang waited for their employer. He continued talking as the lift made its way down to him.

"Ugh, these loaders bum me out," he stepped onto it, smacking the button. "No wonder Dahl took us over so easily," Jack grumbled loud enough for them, reaching the top in seconds. "I need more soldiers. Badasses," the man paused as his eyes washed over the group, pausing on the four waiting by the top for him. The heterochromia eyes passed over them all, pausing on the smaller girl who barely passed over the shoulders of his doppelganger. When he noticed her instantly stiffen at his staring, he smirked. "Like you."

A smile bloomed for a moment before Scar ran off towards the doors at the back, grabbing her only weapon from its holster. Of course, he didn't question it but looked back to the group who was giving him a curious expression. Well, apart from Nisha who was shooting glared at both the group mainly Scarlet who was in a stiff position beside the back door.

"What the hell was that about?" She questioned the cyborg beside her, the man nonchalantly stuffing his shotgun ammo into its rightful weapon.

"Who knows," he shrugged. The cowgirl was clearly not amused as she exchanged glances between the two, frowning as she pocketed more pistol ammo into her storage.

Jack stepped further into the room, raising his arms. "Woo! We made it!" He spun around for a second, grinning. "Alright, we just gotta get into a moonshot container," his eyes traveled to the large container to the back of the room. It was barely a second later when a man came crashing in from the back door,

"The greed of Hyperion-!" He was quickly shut down by the midget's bullet, piercing him through the side of his head. Everyone has turned to watch the end of the scene with wide eyes, the man dropped to the floor with a loud *THUMP*. Jack was barely able to open his mouth as he watched the young adult stand up and head back into the hallway he had come from without a word to the group.

"How did she-? Okay- alright- that's twice she's saved my life," he grumbled the last part to himself, shaking his head. By this point, he had a lot of questions about the girl- most of which he was almost sure he would have to ask Tassiter later about. Surely his boss had an idea of who she was, seeing as everyone had to give their IDs to get onto the shuttle in the first place. She was registered somewhere... surely. "Ya know what. We'll save 'twenty-one questions' for later. Uh, now we just gotta- oh for- what the-"

Unknown to the group, the young woman was looting. The programmer made his way over to the control panel, eyes scanning the machine as he spotted two gunshots located in very-VERY important places.

Seeing his hesitation, Athena walked up behind him with a raised brow.

"The autoshot controls are damaged!" Their boss made little attempts to cover up his anger, kicking the machine. "Somebody's gotta stay back and launch the pods manually," by this point, everyone had gathered around the man to watch his rant, even Scarlet had come back into the room with her new pistol and new ammo.

"Well-"

"Shit," Nisha finished Tim's sentence, biting the inside of her cheek in irritation as she was already headed in the container's direction. "Not it!"

"Not it," Wilhelm quickly joined her. FlagTrap joined them without another word, leaving Athena, Tim and Scarlet looking awkward beside Jack. Of course, none of the three wanted to stay back. When he noticed the weird glances the three were giving each other, he spoke up with a smirk.

"I'd suggest Athena- but I need you on Elpis with these two. You're the only person that I can trust to save this space station... with your sidekicks," he joked, instantly getting one eye roll at his words from Scar and a nervous chuckle from his double.

"Roger. I'll find a way to save Helios. You won't have died in vain," with a short salute, Athena headed over to the group with Tim by her side. "If you die," she called back.

The youngest of the group moved to rub her arm, glancing at the man in front of her. This time, it was Jack's turn to raise a brow at her behavior. His mind went back to what he said over the Echo at the beginning.

"We'll discuss everything when this is all blown over, kay," he smirked at her frown. With a small shake of her head, the brunette was finally able to look him in the eye for the first time in ten minutes.

"Just- don't die. Okay?"

Hearing this, a small chuckle left his lips, bringing his hand up to stop himself from laughing out loud at her awkward words.

"Hero's don't die, kid," he smirk grew larger as he turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, new plan: I'll stay behind. I need you all down on the moon! I need you all gotta find that jamming signal and shut it down," he headed down the first lot of steps with the shortie at his heels. "Otherwise, we'll never get control of the moonbase and we can kiss that Vault goodbye, which would means pretty much death for us all."

Athena stepped forwards hearing this. "You're really staying? You'll likely die."

"Eh. You've all saved my life a couple of times, I'm just repaying the favour," the words left his mouth confidently but he was more than a little nervous at the idea of being left behind with a bunch of psychos who wanted him dead. Of course, he didn't want to stay. But the heroes risked their lives for the good of his friends and family. _They didn't die. "_ Besides. I'm the hero, baby," Athena glared at the nickname, watching the man's eyes glance over the group. "Self-sacrifice is part of the job," the last of his words stopped on Scar before he got to work on the panel.

Sensing the young girl's dread washing over her, the doppelganger squeezed her shoulder lightly. She glanced up to him, seeing a small smile creep across his face.

"He- I- I'll be fine," he chuckled lightly, reassuring her the best he could.

"Okay! This container oughtta do the trick!" Within seconds, the moonshot container dropped in front of the large group, its door sliding open. "So, the containers all ready, just get into it."

"Don't need to tell me twice," the duo pistol wielding cowgirl barked as she stepped in, instantly taking a seat on one of the boxes already stationed in the small cuboid.

"Does this container have restraints, or-" Athena asked as she stepped up and inside, looking around for a moment before frowning. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to hold them down as they went down onto the planet. "It does not. Great."

"Yeah- I'll see you all after you shut down that jamming signal!" The programmer hushed as they all stepped in. When Tim finally stepped in, he sealed it closed. "Cool. I'm closing the container. Watch your limbs."

"Of course. Cause that's the least of our problems..." Scarlet could feel the waterfall of emotions hitting her now as she recalled what was going to happen next. They were going to go crashing down to a planet at pretty much a hundred or more miles per house and hit the rock. Then, they were gonna run across the planet to Athena's future fiancée's base in order to not suffocate. Just- great.

"Loading you into the delivery chamber... this is gonna be LOUD. And slightly awesome!" When the object started moving, the dread was starting to show on everyone's faces. When it got to the end of the tunnel, it started to shake as it started charging up for fire. "Alright, we're ready to fire! Whenever you're ready, I'll shoot you to Concordia! It's the biggest town on Elpis. I know someone there who can help ya find that jamming signal!"

"Jamming signal this. Jamming signal this. We know already," the hatted woman groaned as she leaned back into the wall behind her. "He'll survive long enough for me to at least get a drink while we're there."

"It's our job. It comes first before anything else," Athena spoke back, sending a silent glance to the woman in the corner.

Hearing this, she stood up and glared back, stepping over to the shorter woman and practically using her height to try to attempt to intimidate her. If this was Scarlet, it would have worked. But this was Athena. It did little to affect the woman. But before she could say a word- Jack grunted on the other side of their Echo. "Oh, crap."

Within seconds, the container shook wildly before a blast of force made everyone shoot to the back.

"Oh SHIIIIIIT!" Came Scarlet.

"WOOOOOOHOOO!" The cowgirl yelled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Please- for the love of God- don't you dare be sick on me!" Was the gladiator's only reply to Tim as he struggled to cover his mouth.

Yep. This mission was going to be fun. Fun like a bag of midgets scrabbling over a box of pizza.

* * *

 _Please be sure to favourite, review and follow!_

 _I cannot wait to see what you guys think of this! :)_

 _A quick thank you to my reviewers who took time out of their lives to- well, review the first chapter! You have no idea how much that means! T^T_

 _Thank you! WolfGoesMeow, akirababy01, InsurgentHorde, AgentOhioS118! Thank you to the three who answered last chapter's question! :3_

 _This chapter's question is: If you could have Borderlands Character as a sibling, who would it be- seriously. By personality ;)_

 _My answer: It would be, without a doubt, Ellie (And Scooter) seeing as- having Moxxi as a Mum? YES! Plus, they didn't have that bad of an upbringing compared to the rest. Being Ellie and Scooter's little sister? SIGN ME UP._

 _Also, please sure to check out the poll on the front page on my profile! It's about the chapter lengths for Shuttle up- and be sure to check out my other Borderlands Fanfiction: Experimental! Based in our world- technically. Involving our_ favourite _\- megalomaniac. BTW: totally didn't spell megalomaniac right the first time! XD thank_ you _Google!_

 _Now. Until next time guys!_


End file.
